Trust andLove
by Lady B Une
Summary: Treize and Lady Une die in each others arms? oh well you'll just have to read it. please r


Trust and Love  
  
LadyUne walked over to the window in her office and looked at the dark night   
  
sky. Earlier that day she watched Zechs propose to Noin, as she watched that she  
  
realized actually how lonely she really was. It had been three years sense that fateful scene   
  
in outer space that had claimed the life of the man she loved. As she looked out the  
  
window up at the sky, she watched as a star fell . She almost started to cry but turned   
  
from the window before she could compare it to Treize. She had stayed to work   
  
on a couple of files that were needing to be updated.   
  
As the clock struck one o'clock she realize just how long she had been there.  
  
LadyUne gathered her files and put them in her briefcase, and finished putting a few   
  
things away. Once she was ready to go she picked her things up and walked out off the  
  
double doors of her office. As she walked into the main office she put some papers on her   
  
secretary's desk to be mail the following morning.  
  
As LadyUne walked out of the office she didn't see the tall, dark stranger watching   
  
her from the shadows. As he watched her, he thought that she was more beautiful than the   
  
last time he had seen her. He watched her as she got to her silver Mercedes, and saw that   
  
she was looking for her car key.   
  
" Has she gone mad? She's standing in the middle of a dark parking lot looking   
  
for her car keys. Now thats smart! " The stranger thought to him self. As she finely pulled   
  
pair of keys from the inside of her coat she got into her car and drove off.  
  
As she got out to the parking lot she realized that she had forgot to pull out her car  
  
keys before walking out side. Once she got to her car she sat the briefcase on the hood of   
  
the car and opened her purse. As she looked throughout her purse she could feel someone   
  
watching her. As she tried to hurry and find her keys she fumbled thorough her purse  
  
clumsily, not finding her car keys till she checked the inside her coat pocket. Once she   
  
had them she unlocked the door and got into her car. When LadyUne was locked inside   
  
her car she looked around outside trying to see if it was her imagination. Once she saw   
  
that she was alone she started her car and drove to her apartment.   
  
LadyUne drove home in silence as she thought about Treize. She remembered   
  
how he would always tell her to be more observing and careful. She felt a tear slip   
  
down her cheek, and she reached up to quickly wipe it away. As she drove down the   
  
road she started to think about how unfair it was that he had died. She hated that he had   
  
told her to be careful so many times and now that he is   
  
gone she wanted to know why he had not been. She pulled into the parking garage and   
  
and parked in the closet parking space possible. She grabbed her things and got out of her   
  
car and started to walk to the elevator.  
  
Once watching his Lady pull out of the parking lot, he turned his car on and   
  
followed her home. As he followed her he thought of all those times that he had looked at   
  
her and thought about how much he loved her. One thing that he hated was that he   
  
never had courage to tell her he loved her, and yet he had the courage to rule the world.  
  
As he followed her into the parking garage and watched her as she got out of her car.  
  
Once she was at the elevator he decided to get out off the car and go to her. As he   
  
opened and closed the car door of his shiny blue Mercedes that seem to echo loudly in the   
  
quiet park lot. He watched as his Lady turned around to see who it was. Once she had  
  
seen him, he noticed that she seemed jumpy. As he got to the elevator he stood next to  
  
her, he smiled kindly   
  
As the car door echo in the parking lot she turned to see a man walking up to the  
  
elevator. As he walked up to the elevator she turn to look up at him. When he smiled  
  
at her and thats when it startled her more then anything possible could. She knew that   
  
smile, only one person had that smile and he was dead. As she stared at him the worse   
  
she felt. The only thing that saved her was that the elevator doors opened. She jumped   
  
on and pressed the floor number and just stared at the man that watched her so carefully.   
  
The elevator doors closed slowly putting a steal wall between them. As she the elevator   
  
stopped and let her off, she walked slowly to her apartment. As she opened the door she   
  
saw dozens of red roses sitting everywhere. There were so many that they were setting on   
  
the floor. As she looked around the room it reminded her of a funeral home. As LadyUne   
  
turned on the light she saw a white card laying on the near by table. She picked up the   
  
the card and read the script writing.  
  
My Dear Lady,  
I will love you forever. I hope to see you soon.  
T. K.  
  
As she read the card a dark shadow blocked her reading light. She turned to see the   
  
stranger from the parking lot standing there. This man looked so much like Treize it was  
  
unbelievable. This was just someone that was trying to get to her.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" LadyUne said with tears escaping   
  
her eyes. The man just looked at her and stepped into her apartment closing the door   
  
behind him.   
  
  
" My lady, there is nothing to be afraid off. I have come back for you." The man   
  
said quietly. " Lady, don't you remember me?" Treize said asking her with a sad  
  
expression on his face.  
  
" Your dead! You can't be alive!" LadyUne said shaking her head frantically   
  
backing away at the same time. Treize grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him.  
  
"Lady, if I could have been here sooner I would have. I was in the hospital   
  
healing from my wounds. I wanted to come to you, but I had to wait. I could bare for  
  
you to see me like that." Treize said while looking into her eyes.  
  
"If your Treize then you have to prove it to me." LadyUne said, looking at him   
  
straight in the eyes. "What was the last thing you said to me before I was shot at the moon  
  
base?"  
  
"I said, "' Lady, please come back to me- the lady I use to be so fond of.'" I have   
  
changed much from the last time we talked. I am fond of you no matter what." Treize   
  
said pulling her hand to his lips.  
  
"Oh, Treize, I missed you so much." LadyUne said as she laid her head down on   
  
his chest and started to cry.  
  
"My love, what is wrong?" He said as he put his hand under her chin and made her   
  
meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm just so happy. I missed you so much. Thought that I would never see you   
  
again sense I have seen your mobile suit explode. What one minute? It's been threes   
  
years ago sense that day." LadyUne said backing a little from him. "Where have you been   
  
for the past three years?"  
  
"My Lady, I have been here, waiting on you to come and join me?" He said   
  
looking at her lovingly. "Now we will never be apart."  
  
"What are you talking about?" LadyUne said looking at him oddly.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I have to do this, but people like us are not needed her   
  
anymore." Treize whispered against her lips. He pulled a small silver pistol out of his   
  
black suit coat and pressed to her waist, and before she could escape his grasp on her. He   
  
fired the gun three times. As she fell limp in his arms a thin line of blood came from her   
  
mouth. Treize looked down at her side and saw that dark red blood was seeping thorough   
  
her navy blue business suit. As he looked at his love in his arms, he fell to his knees. As   
  
he fell, he laid her down on the white carpet that was slowly turn red from his ladies   
  
blood. He hit a table next to him knocking over four vase of red roses. He watched as   
  
they fell on to his ladies now cooling body. He leaned down and press one last kiss on her  
  
lips, then placed the gun to his head.  
  
The police arrived an hour later investigating a call that had reported gun fire.   
  
When they got there they found LadyUne dead, but what shocked everyone was that  
  
Treize Khushrenada was their laying in the floor next to his Lady love. For reasons no  
  
one can explain Treize was laying their with dead roses around him and his Lady.  
  
  
  



End file.
